


Why does it still hurt?

by rainbow_kitten_5



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Smp, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Heavy Angst, No Romance, Sad Ending, Sad Floris | Fundy, Villain Niki nihachu, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_kitten_5/pseuds/rainbow_kitten_5
Summary: Niki and Fundy meet at the dock after L'manberg is torn to shreds and sit with the unasked question.Did letting L’manberg be destroyed truly erased their painful memories? Or do ghosts exist in more ways than one?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Why does it still hurt?

L’manberg is gone. It’s all gone. Fundy wants to laugh, he wants to scream. He wants so much and nothing at all. He has no one and nothing. He kicks his feet into the cold water under the dock. The liquid laps over his feet, freezing his bare feet in stinging pain. He’s always wanted to go fishing with his father here. He always wanted to do typical father-son activities. 

‘’I just want to be normal!’’ Fundy screams his voice raw in anguish. He has no one. Mom is gone. Dad is dead. His home, L’manberg is gone in a beautiful mess of pain, Grandpa hates him still. Fundy isn’t even sure if he has any friends anymore, he thought Ranboo was with him but when he tried to talk to him he was just yelled at. Quackity yelled at him too, didn’t he? 

The funny thing is Fundy still wants to laugh. It’s gone. Finally gone! He was born there, raised there, but was he ever loved there? Everyone left him. 

Fundy’s eyes bubble but he refuses to cry. He doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t care. Nobody else cares, so why should he?

‘’Fundy?’’ A soft voice questions. Fundy’s head snaps up to see Niki standing beside him on the dock. She looks different. Her hair is shorter than he remembers and is now a flaming fire of pink instead of its usual tame blonde. She also seems to have ditched her sweater and now wears a black t-shirt underneath a jacket. Fundy knows that jacket. Wilbur’s jacket. His father's jacket. Fundy looks away trying to ignore the twisting in his gut.

Niki is silent as she lowers herself down onto the dock beside him. They look out across the peaceful water. They could almost pretend that none of this happened. Nobody abandoned him. 

‘’Do you feel ignored, Fundy?’’ Niki asks. Her words are no longer soft, they are sharp, they are a challenge. Fundy moves his head up to look at the woman with fire in her eyes. Is that even a question? He’s always been overlooked. When was the last time someone remembered him? When his father was in charge he was always dismissed because he was ‘’too young’’ and ‘’cute’’, he thought maybe eventually things would change. But the dismissal just turned into jeers of ‘’useless’’ or ‘’annoying’’ for everyone around him. Fundy meets Niki’s eyes and scoffs. The woman’s face seems to relax and she gently places a hand on fundy’s shoulder. He flinches under the contact in surprise but doesn’t pull away, it’s been far too long since someone has touched him.

‘’They always ignore us. They don't care! They run around setting fires and causing chaos, just expecting us to follow!’’ Niki says her voice lined with a burning rage within her. Fundy growls in agreement. Niki was also abandoned, wasn’t she? He’s heard her scream about how his father left her alone. 

‘’They shouldn’t.’’ Fundy declares his face morphing into a blank expression. ‘’They need to pay.’’. Niki nods at Fundy eagerly almost unhinged. 

‘’Some of them haven’t learned their lesson yet.’’ Niki smiles her face cold and determined. Fundy’s eyes are empty when he smiles back. Niki’s face falls and she turns to look back over the water. ‘’They hurt so many people…’’. 

Fundy nods, feeling the sadness attempt to creep it’s way back up his throat. He swallows hard trying to push down all of the pain he can feel storming inside of him. He fails as his mouth lets out a small whimper. Niki’s head snaps towards him instantly. 

‘’Oh Fundy…’’ Her voice is so warm filled with so much care and force, it breaks Fundy. Suddenly he’s sobbing wet tears rolling down onto Niki’s coat as she holds him shaking in her arms. He hates this so much. He isn't weak. He isn’t small. He isn’t useless!

‘’God, I hate them so much!’’ Fundy mumbles into Niki’s shoulder, anger built up from so many years choking out of him. Niki rubs careful circles into his back as she whispers soothing sounds. All Fundy needed was for everyone to understand that it doesn’t matter, but it didn’t work. It still doesn’t erase the years of biting back on all of his emotions. L’manberg is gone. So why is he still in pain?


End file.
